Do you?
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Tezuka's Valentine day at school. Perfect Pair.


The first thing Tezuka did when he stepped onto the ground that hosted their morning tennis practice was canceling the practice for that very day, which came to be joy or trouble for the regulars. Valentine's Day.

In his first class, nearly all of his classmates bombarded him with Valentine affectionate. Luckily, Oishi was there to help him like a bodyguard, so the extra crazy hormonal girls wouldn't take a piece of his belongings, such as a strand of his hair or a button on his shirt, that included himself.

After a few minutes into the lecture, an office aide student walked in with a single red rose in hand. It wasn't wrapped up in a formally beautiful way. In fact, it looked like it was home-grown and clipped off.

The students eyed the rose with great interest, wondering who will that rose would belong to.

"Tezuka-kun. This rose is sent for you." The first period teacher called him up to take the rose.

Once he was back in his seat, he carefully brought his nose close to the fragrant rose and sniffed. It was definitely aromatic, more than the perfume that the girls wore.

Second period came by. He loaded the chocolates and cards into his locker and headed to class, meeting Oishi and Inui half of the way.

Once again, the female class population berated Tezuka with more sweets.

Moments later the teacher walked in with a bear under her arms, catching the attention of the class.

"Izuki-sama, who's that bear for?" It was a simple white bear with a hearted red ribbon tied at the neck. Its hands held a tennis ball and a racket. On its nose was an oval shaped eye glasses.

"It's so cute, like homemade."

"Who is it from?"

The teacher smiled. "Well, Tezuka-kun's secret admirer asked me to transfer this bear to him."

Tezuka stared at the teacher for a while, just to see if the teacher was joking around. But he soon realized everyone was waiting for him to get the bear, so he sighed and walked up to the front of the classroom to get the bear.

Break came around.

Another bag of sweets got added to his locker. He didn't want the bear to get mobbed with ants, if any showed up in his lockers because of the sugary treats, so he put it in his backpack. The rose, he held.

"Tezuka, do you have any idea who your admirers are?" Oishi asked with curiosity as the 3 friends walked to their usual hang out spot.

"I believe it is an admirer, Oishi. It's 100 percent that both presents came from one person." A beam of sunlight deflected against his thick eyeglasses.

Tezuka eyed the rose. Creases formed on his forehead as he frowned. "I don't know."

"Hoi Oishi. Tezuka. Inui." Eiji waved the 3 over. Fuji was sitting on the railing, looking peacefully happy.

Momoshiro and Echizen sat on the grass eating chocolates. Kaido stood against a tree as he read a book.

"What is that, Tezuka?" Eiji eyed the rose in Tezuka's hand with great interest.

"It's a rose." Tezuka frown. Wasn't it obvious?

"I know, but who is it from?"

"No one knows, Eiji. Tezuka even got a bear from the same person." Oshi told the red head.

"Oooo, Tezuka got a secret admirer!" Eiji squealed with delight.

Tezuka glared at the red head, but unfortunately, Eiji was high on sugar and didn't sense the glare.

Suddenly, Fuji was by his side, smiling. "So Tezuka, did you get a lot of chasing today?"

Tezuka grunted, and his eyes drifted to the rose.

"It is pretty, isn't it, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked back at Fuji and grunted.

Fuji smiled broader and brighter, as if the sunlight was attractive to him momentarily.

Third period came around and Tezuka found he was holding a heart shaped box of green chocolate. Then fourth period came and ended with Tezuka holding a personally made valentine card. Not too long, school was over. Tezuka left all of the chocolate given by those who personally came up to him earlier, and put all the ones from the secret admirer in his backpack, except for the rose in which he held through out the day.

"Tezuka!" Fuji ran up from behind.

"Fuji." Tezuka greeted.

"I'm glad I caught you on time. I want to walk home with you." They fell into steps as they reached the gate. "Where are your gifts?"

Tezuka looked blandly at Fuji. "Which one?"

"There are distinctions?" Fuji sounded amused.

"Yes. The girls and the secret admirer." Tezuka found himself lost in the red rose again. He absently brought it close to his nose.

"And which did you bring home." Fuji asked spontaneously. He already knew the answer.

"The latter."

Fuji felt lighter as he walked alongside Tezuka.

The quietness caught Tezuka. "What about yours?"

Fuji looked up and smiled the happy smile. "I gave them to the team."

"Hn."

"Tezuka, do you like the rose?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow before answering slowly. "I supposed."

"Do you like bear?"

"Fuji."

"Well? Do you?"

"Yes." Tezuka forced it out.

"Do you like the green chocolate?"

"I haven't eaten it yet."

"But you like it." Fuji twinkled.

"Hn."

"Do you like the card?"

Now Tezuka was getting suspicious. Why was Fuji asking Tezuka if he liked the various items individually?

"It's written well."

Fuji gave a satisfy nod. "Do-"

Tezuka groaned internally before interrupting Fuji. "No Fuji, I don't like any of them."

Fuji suddenly opened his eyes and looked confusingly at Tezuka. "But you just said you do a while ago."

"Fuji, why do you care if I like them or not?"

Fuji looked away. He didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, he murmured, "Because I like you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Fuji sighed and looked up into Tezuka's eyes. "I gave them to you. Of course I'd want to know if you like them or not."

A knowing smile crept onto Tezuka's face. "Yes, I like them all. Thank you Fuji."

Fuji looked at Tezuka with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Fuji smiled joyfully to himself before joining Tezuka's steps.

They walked on silently by each other, and stopped at the junction where their homes parted.

"Take care, Fuji." Tezuka said and turned around.

"Wait, Tezuka!" Fuji held onto Tezuka's arm and released when he stood in front of the taller boy.

"What is it?"

"I have one more question."

Tezuka reluctantly let out. "Go ahead."

"Do you like me?"

Tezuka blinked. Fuji blinked back slowly. Tezuka looked away. Did Fuji just flutter his eyes at him? He looked back and blinked. Fuji grinned.

"Do you?'

"Hn." A blush crept on Tezuka's cheeks before Fuji threw himself at Tezuka.

"I'm glad." He hugged tighter.

Tezuka slowly found his arms the way around to wrap around Fuji's waist. A small smile was on the corner of his lips. He decided that he liked the warmth.

Suddenly, Fuji pulled back. "Which one do you like the most?"

"You." Tezuka replied back almost too quickly. He could see Fuji was dancing with joy inside.

He smirked and lowered his head to give a light kiss on Fuji's thin lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Fuji tiptoed and kissed back. "That was the best Valentine present I got so far."


End file.
